Crítica a Ripagem Ripada
by Riperland
Summary: Quando um ser acéfalo critica... A gente ripa.


**Quem escreveu esse lixo: Pessoas que ninguém conhecem, mas que fizeram isso para ter um pouco de popularidade, tsuki22-chan, Vick-chan Tenshi L. Schiffer (da Silvassauro) e sua outra personalidade, Vick-chan.**

**Quem teve a coragem de ripar essa merda: Cheshire Cat em toda sua gostosura e Mad Hatter em toda sua loucura. Beijosenosliguem. ;D**

-

**INTRODUÇÃO: (Cheshire Cat: Virou livro agora?) (Mad Hatter: Não tende entender Shire.)**

Isso é uma crítica feita por _duas autoras_ (não muito conhecidas **(****Cheshire Cat: Eu nunca ouvi falar de vocês) (Mad Hatter: Idem... Vocês não são muito conhecidas... Vocês são totalmente desconhecidas)**) do , a respeito de RIPAGEM**(****Cheshire Cat: Hem? Quando? Onde? O que eu perdi?) (Mad Hatter: Hun? *Acabando de tomar chá*)**. Não sabe o que é? Procure por "ANBUnda" ou "Shinigamis do Trash".**(****Cheshire Cat: E Riperland também. ;D) (Mad Hatter: Só porque somos novos não significa que futuramente não seremos famosos. Lol)**

**tsuki22-chan (Cheshire Cat: Que nome de pobre, besha) (Mad Hatter: Reparem como ela NÃO deve saber que nome próprio é com letra maiúscula.)**

Sabe, outro dia eu estava tri feliz **(****Cheshire Cat procura no dicionário que raios seria "tri feliz") (Mad Hatter: Procure usar gírias nacionais, não regionais. FikDik.)**procurando uma fic do Itachi,**(****Cheshire Cat: Vê o que sobrou do Itachi fugindo da tsuki22-chan)** **(Mad Hatter: Poor Itachi... OWNED!) **quando eu dou de cara com uma ripagem.**(****Cheshire Cat: Noffa! Ela te maxucou amika? :O) (Mad Hatter: Deu de cara... HUASHUAHSUAS *Eu super que imaginei ela batendo com a cara em uma ripagem como se fosse um muro*)** Aí fiquei pensando "Que **merda** é essa?"**(****Cheshire Cat: ****É algo que chegou pra acabar com seres que não deveriam nem ter nascido.) (Mad Hatter: Concordo plenamente *Sorvendo sua segunda xícara de chá*.)**. Então fui dar uma olhada e achei um monte de **gozação** dos escritores, dizendo que eles eram **burros, analfabetos e outras coisas,** por causa dos **erros de português**. **(****Cheshire Cat: CONTA TUDO PRA SUA MÃE! 8D) (Mad Hatter: Ou senta e chora. 8D²)**

Daí começou o meu ódio de ripagem, ele ficou mais forte quando riparam uma amiga minha, e fiquei muito chateada com uns autores bons, e eu adorava as histórias deles. **E eles apóiam as ripagens**. **(****Cheshire Cat: Nossa, depois dessa vai ter a Terceira Guerra Mundial, Hitler vai voltar dos mortos, Chuck Norris vai se borrar nas calças e Elvis vai provar que não morreu. Gozei de meda.) (Mad Hatter: Mijei de medo na minha calça nova. Colega... O que eles apóiam ou deixam de apoiar não é da sua conta, é?)**

Agora vocês devem estar pensando, por quê essa idiota está escrevendo isso?**(****Cheshire Cat: Como você adivinhou? E pelo amor, acerte esse "por quê" seu.)** **(Mad Hatter: NOOOSSA! A diva tem poderes de leitura de mente. :O) **Essa pergunta é simples: estou **CHEIA** de ver essa **MERDA DE RIPAGEM**, que só **ferem os sentimentos** dos autores prejudicados.** (****Cheshire Cat: Tatchénho deles, vou nem dormir essa noite.) (Mad Hatter: Nossa! Chorei de pena agora.)**

Eu odeio mesmo a ANBUnda **(Mad Hatter: Que tal odiar a gente também? ;D)**, que só gozam das pessoas e se **escondem** naquela conta do FanFiction, se achando os _bons_. **(****Cheshire Cat: Vou te contar um segredo: Eles SÃO. Caçador, me bat, me corta e me chama de toco de amarrar jegue! #Ataque de fã-boy#) (Mad Hatter: Sabe... Eles são MARAS, afinal de contas foram o primeiro grupo a terem essa iniciativa PERFO. *O*)**

Em vez de vocês mandaram uma mensagem com uma critica boa, dizendo que o autor poderia _ajeitar os erros de português ou procurar uma beta _**(****Cheshire Cat: Eu não vou me dar o trabalho de fazer isso, vocês que tomem vergonha na cara e façam isso antes, seus sacos de merda. ¬¬)**, vocês vão logo para a parte "engraçada"**(****Cheshire Cat: Essa é a intenção :D) (Mad Hatter: Óbvio... Afinal, melhor rir do que ajudar.)**, começam a ripar e gozar da cara da pessoa, parece que vocês ripadores são **um bando de mal educados que falam mal das pessoas **na mídia. **(****Cheshire Cat: CONTA TUDO PRA SUA MÃE! [2]) (Mad Hatter: Ou senta e chora [2].)**

E é isso que eu acho dos ripadores. **(****Cheshire Cat: Não lembro de ter perguntado nada...) (Mad Hatter: *ATCHIM* Acho que tem algo falando mal de mim *Coça o nariz*.)**

E eu sei que depois disso vocês **(****Cheshire Cat: Por favor, enfie uma vírgula depois do "disso", caralho) (Mad Hatter: A vírgula é uma sortuda... Escapou de ser usar em vão desta PORcaria.)** vão **fuder com a minha conta (Mad Hatter: Er... Desde quando alguém fode com uma conta? Não seria a conta que fode com a pessoa?)(Cheshire Cat: Não sei foder uma conta, serve foder uma pessoa?) , me humilhar e outras coisas**, mas eu não estou nem aí porque eu sei que fiz o _certo_. **(****Cheshire Cat: Okay, senhora-eu-sou-correta-você-é-um-bosta) (Mad Hatter: E estou pouco me importando se estou fazendo o certo o errado... Só sei que é MUITO divertido. 8D)**

Tenha uma boa manhã/tarde/noite. **(****Cheshire Cat: Depois disso, não tem como.) (Mad Hatter: Hun... Não sei não, mas acho que isso não ficou muito legal. D:)**

**Vick-chan Tenshi L. Schiffer (Cheshire Cat: Mal comecei a ripar e já estão me xingando? :O) (Mad Hatter: Isso deve ser complexo por ter o nome pequeno... Ai cria um nick com apelido, nome, sobrenome, sobrenome e sobrenome.)**

**EDIT:** Estou fazendo jus ao meu "nem fudendo". Mas aqui vou editar a crítica, de uma forma melhor, uma vez que na hora eu estava super invocada, e a maioria das pessoas não entendeu exatamente o que eu quis dizer. Mas a crítica antiga ainda vai estar lá em baixo. **(****Cheshire Cat: Nem fudendo. ¬¬) (Mad Hatter: Nem fudendo. ¬¬ [2])**

Ripagem é o fim. **(****Cheshire Cat: FIM? Essa merda já acabou? #Olha o resto do texto# Acabou não. T.T) (Mad Hatter: Ah D:... E eu achando que ia ter o resto do dia calmo.)**

Ripagem. Vejamos, o que é ripagem? Ripagem **(Mad Hatter: Nossa! Se eu ler a palavra "ripagem" nesse parágrafo novamente eu acho que dou um tiro na autora. *Pensando* Quer saber... Vou torcer para ter outra palavra "ripagem" que assim eu acabo com isso mais rápido.) **é quando pessoas **maldosas (Mad Hatter: Estou me sentindo o DEMO agora. ¬¬)** escolhem fics com erros de concordância, português e sentido para criticar e fazer gracinha. Escolhem, e detonam. E colocam o usuário junto, detonando o usuário também. **(****Cheshire Cat: Que Deus abençoe essas pessoas que salvam o português, ao invés de assassinar. U.u) (Mad Hatter: Poxa... E eu torcendo para que aparecesse a palavra "ripagem" novamente. Magoou T.T)**

Falando sério agora **(Mad Hatter: Quer dizer que o que você disse até agora era brincadeira? E eu achei que fosse verdade... Nunca mais acredito em você ToT)**. Vocês, que praticam ripagem. **(****Cheshire Cat: Digha amika. n.n) Vocês acham que alguém vai melhorar com gente xingando a mãe dele? (Cheshire Cat: Espero que sim, até lá, vamos ficar rindo deles até que morram de desgosto. n.n) (Mad Hatter: E caso o autor morra com a crítica, pode ter certeza que estaremos no enterro para dançar "Hare Hare Yukai" em cima do caixão.) Vocês acham que alguém vai escrever certinho porquê um bando de pessoas sem mais o que fazer detonou com ele? (Cheshire Cat: Assim espero... Deitado, pois sentado dói a minha bunda. Já chega o Chapeleiro acabando com ela a noite. u.u) (Mad Hatter: Shh! Não exponha nosso segredo dessa maneira. #D)** Esses autores **só são preguiçosos**.**(**** Cheshire Cat: Você também, pois pelo que eu vi, suas fics também são um lixo, beib.)** E se não gostam das fics, é só ignorar **(Mad Hatter: Tem certas coisas que não dá para ignorar.)**. Afinal, muitos autores estão no início de suas "carreiras" **(Mad Hatter: E se continuar assim nem vai existir "carreira", não é?)** e ainda não têm experiência. Tá certo que erro de português incomoda, mas não é necessário **um escândalo, xingando o autor e a mãe dele** (ou não), só porquê escreveu uma fic ruim. Todos já tiveram suas fics trash. **(****Cheshire Cat: Você tem até hoje.) **Se a fic é tão ruim assim, deixe uma review construtiva. **(****Cheshire Cat: Quer uma construtiva? Morra.) (Mad Hatter: Ou não escreva merda.) **Mande uma PM para o user dizendo o que pensa **(Mad Hatter: O limite de caracteres da PM não me deixaria escrever tudo o que eu penso.)**. Mas não façam o que estão fazendo. **(****Cheshire Cat: Agora falar a verdade é ruim, pqp. ¬¬) (Mad Hatter: Prefiro ripar a escrever em uma review: "Ai amica... Sua fanfic está MARAVILHOSA. Borrei a minha maquiagem purpurinada chorando de emo.ção.")**

Mais uma coisa. Quem disse que sentido é importante em uma fanfic? **(****Cheshire Cat: Errr... Os professores de português, a língua portuguesa, os grandes autores do mundo e toda pessoas descente?) (Mad Hatter: Eu acho que ela não deve ter lido muito livros.) **Algumas fanfics de comédia são muito melhores e mais engraçadas por NÃO ter sentido nenhum.** (****Cheshire Cat: Vou te segredar algo extraordinário: Fanfics de comédia são engraçadas por NÃO TEREM SENTIDO e por todo mundo saber que fanfics que não são de comédia deveriam ter sentido. Uma coisa que não é de comédia e não tem sentido algum é essa porra aqui. ¬¬)** Assim como piadas sem sentido, fanfics sem sentido acabam gerando algumas risadas.

Tá, agora vou ser perseguida e odiada. Mas é a minha opinião, e eu não ligo. **(****Cheshire Cat: Noffa, me borrei de meda.) (Mad Hatter: E essa é a NOSSA opinião... E como você, nós também não ligamos. 8D)**

**E só pra constar, eu escrevo no Bloco de Notas, porquê eu sou fresca e gosto de formatar a fonte do texto quando estou no word. E pra mim, é mais prático no BN ou no wordpad. Só isso. (Cheshire Cat: Isso pode mostrar que: a) Você não tem dinheiro pra comprar um Word, sua favelada. b) Você não tem capacidade mental de baixar um programa pirata. Ou c) Tudo junto e misturado, mané. –q) (Mad Hatter: *Pensando e analisando a questão* Eu acho que é letra c) *Marca no cartão resposta.*)**

Podem me odiar, mandar spam **(Mad Hatter: Pode fazer ripagem? 8D)**. Façam o que quiserem **(Mad Hatter: Oba \õ/. *Puxa corinho de ripagem* RI – PA – GEM! Oba! Oba! \õ/)**. Mas eu vou continuar expressando a minha opinião do mesmo jeito.

PORQUÊ **(****Cheshire Cat: "Eu acho...") **NA MINHA OPINIÃO, **XINGAR **A MÃE DOS OUTROS, COITADA, QUE NÃO FEZ NADA **(****Cheshire Cat: Primeiro, pare de usar o pobre Caps lock, segundo, se ela pariu a criatura, antes, ela deve ter feito alguma coisa, nem que seja enfiar um cateter no útero ou um pênis mesmo. U.u)**, É **FALTA DE CARÁTER**.

E **RIPAGEM** É UMA COISA QUE EU TAMBÉM **ACHO FALTA DE CARÁTER**. **(****Cheshire Cat: Que meda, meldels...) (Mad Hatter: Amica *--*, sabia que o que você acha ou deixa de achar está pouco-me-importando. ¬¬)**

Vocês, da AN**BUnda** e da Shinigamis do Trash** (Mad Hatter: E nós da Riperland. õ/)**, não deveriam chamar ripagem assim. Afinal, as fics que vocês "ripam" não recebem um "**Rest in Peace**" **(****Cheshire Cat: Olha, ela sabe ingrêis, que chik genty! G-G) (Mad Hatter: Ou procurou no Google o que é RIP.)**. São postas na fogueira. São **queimadas, deturpadas e xingadas (Mad Hatter: E isso nos mostra mais uma vez a pouca cultura geral desse ser... Só me diz uma coisa: Você conheceu algo que tenha sobrevivido depois de ter sido "Posto na fogueira"? Para maiores informações vá à biblioteca da sua cidade deve ter livros sobre "Caça as bruxas" na idade média.)**. **(****Cheshire Cat: Suas bruxas, queimem no fogo do inferno, satã! Vai rodar uma pomba-gira, exu!) **Como se não tivessem nenhum valor. **(****Cheshire Cat: Mais não tem querida, o site é gratuito. ¬¬) **Pra vocês não, **claro**. Mas imaginem o autor. **(Mad Hatter: Prefiro não imaginar.)**

**Eu sei que se ripassem uma fic de vocês, vocês talvez rissem. Talvez continuassem a escrever normalmente. Melhorassem. Ok. Eu também melhoraria. Não ficaria TÃO mal. Mas tem gente que fica. E aí? (Cheshire Cat: Foda-se eles. 8D) (Mad Hatter: Isso mostra mais uma vez a falta de senso de humor dos seres que se dizem humanos.)**

Mas _pensem_. Se vocês fossem esses escritores, como se sentiriam? **(****Cheshire Cat: Bem, obrigado.) (Mad Hatter: Hun... Não sei... Você poderia me dar alternativas? 8D)** Vocês _gostariam_ de ver que tem gente que não gosta do seu esforço? **(****Cheshire Cat: Vire uma puta melhor, caralho.)** E estão detonando por aí, um bando de **desocupados**? **(****Cheshire Cat: Estou ocupado demais em sobreviver a isso, pode deixar.)**

Arrangem **(Mad Hatter: PQP! Mataram o jota agora. ¬¬) **mais o que fazer.**(**** Cheshire Cat: Faça os deveres de português, preste atenção na aula, seja gente e aprenda a escrever "arranjem"**) Aposto que podem ter uma vida melhor do que essa, se esforçando pra corrigir "a merda dos outros" **(Mad Hatter: Ô! Você não sabe o trabalho que é ripar uma fanfic.)**. Se odeiam tanto, porquê continuam procurando, lendo? **(****Cheshire Cat: Por que os ripadores são MARA! S2) (Mad Hatter: Porque sempre vai ter alguém para te criticar. 8D)**

SE VÃO CRITICAR, CRITIQUEM **ENTRE VOCÊS**. CRIEM UM CHAT DE CRÍTICAS. NÃO POSTEM ASSIM. **(****Cheshire Cat: Digo o mesmo, não é isso que você está fazendo?) (Mad Hatter: Não, obrigado! Dessa maneira é muito mais divertido. (6))**

Vocês prejudicaram uma amiga minha, e eu não posso ficar aqui de braços cruzados. **(****Cheshire Cat: *tenta escrever de braços cruzados*- Realmente, não tem como ficar de braços cruzados. u.u) (Mad Hatter: Tenta ficar com o cotovelo cruzado õ/. *Tenta fazer isso* Ai me machuquei. x.x)**

Tá certo que ela até riu um pouco da ripagem, **(****Cheshire Cat: Porra, se ela riu, o que você ta reclamando? E outra, para de tomar as dores dela, desligue seu computador e vai rodar a bolsa.)** mas a gente já tinha feito e postado a crítica antes de ela saber que tinha sido ripada. **(****Cheshire Cat : Ela que foi ripada, não foram vocês, ela riu da ripagem, a decência é dela, ela não fez escândalo, você fizeram, ela é inteligente, vocês são mais burras que a minha porta. ¬¬) **Ainda assim, queremos defender ela, pois a fic nem estava TÃO ruim. **(****Cheshire Cat: Se não fosse tão ruim, não teria sido ripada, fikdik) (Mad Hatter: Os ripadores, ou a maioria deles, sabem escolher uma fanfic para ripar... Assim como essa. 8D³)**

Imaginem vocês, procurando fics pra ripar. Aí vocês lêem uma escrita por um _amigo_ _próximo_. E ripam. Como acham que esse amigo se sentiria? **(****Cheshire Cat: Muito feliz, se não, o problema é dele. U.u) (Mad Hatter: Não sei se você percebeu... Mas a última coisa que os ripadores se preocupam é com os sentimentos alheios.)**

_TRAÍDO_. Claro.

Sinceramente, acho que tudo o que eu disse até agora vai provavelmente:

_a) vandalizar; _**(****Cheshire Cat: Como você adivinhou? #Mãe-Diná#)**

_b) encher o meu e-mail de spam (PM's de haters); _**(****Cheshire Cat: Noffa, falou difícil em? Cadê o tradutor Yahoo?) (Mad Hatter: Me tirem uma dúvida... O que são "**_**hater**_**s"? Eu só conheço **_**hackers**_**.)**

_c) ficar me incomodando e enchendo o saco com milhares de avisos de reviews (já aconteceu)_. **(****Cheshire Cat: Postou por que então, gênio?) (Mad Hatter: Inteligência... ZERO. ¬¬)**

Bom, espero que nenhuma das três aconteça, mas é _inevitável_, não? (É, inevitável.)**(**** Cheshire Cat: É, inevitável ³) (Mad Hatter: *Fazendo eco* Inevitável... Tável... Tável... Tável.)**

PS.: E NÃO, EMOTICONS **NÃO** ATRAPALHAM TEXTOS. AS VEZES ATÉ DÃO **GRAÇA** EM COMÉDIAS. QUE SE EXPLODA. **(****Cheshire Cat: *Incorpora o Deidara em uma roda de macumba e explode tudo. Quando foram ver, era ele que teve um ataque de diarréia.*)**

PS2.: Bom, eu tenho 13 anos. **(****Cheshire Cat: Não me lembro de ter te perguntado nada... [2]) (Mad Hatter: Não me lembro de ter te perguntado nada... [3])**E daí? Não estou me fazendo de coitadinha. **(****Cheshire Cat: Nãããããããããããão me diga! :O)** **(Mad Hatter: Imagina... Somos nós que estamos fazendo.) **Só quis dizer que não precisa ser mais velho pra ter opinião própria. **(****Cheshire Cat: Até uma ameba acéfala tem mais opinião que você /fato supremo) (Mad Hatter: As opiniões da minha prima de três anos são mais interessantes que as suas/ fato supremo²)**

**NOTA: **Se você não entende a ripagem, não precisa nem ler isso aqui. É apenas uma crítica minha a respeito de uma coisa que considero **errada**. **(****Cheshire Cat: Não me lembro de ter te perguntado nada... [4])** Mas é a minha opinião, e foda-se o resto **(Mad Hatter: Pois é... Já parou para pensar que "ripagem" também é uma opinião de como alguma MERDA está mal escrita? Pois é... Acho que não, para falar a verdade, eu acho que você nem pensa.)**. Não tiro essa fic daqui nem fudendo. É, **nem fudendo**. **(Mad Hatter: E chupando? Gozando? Batendo uma punheta? Acho que não, né?)**

~Vick **(****Cheshire Cat: GENTY, ELA TEM DUPLA PERSONALIDADE! Postou ela e ela mesma!:O) (Mad Hatter: Gozei agora. :O²)**

Ripagem é o fim. **(****Cheshire Cat: Fiquei pink depois dessa...) (Mad Hatter: Não... O Apocalipse é que o fim.)**

Ripagem. Vejamos, o que é ripagem? Ripagem é quando pessoas **MÁS** **(****Cheshire Cat sente que o besteirol disso começou a afetar seu saco.)****(****Cheshire Cat: Eu sou o Cheshire Cat, Cheshire Cat , Cheshire Cat, e pego essa fanfic pra fazer mingau. :B #Momento retardado#) (Mad Hatter: Eca! Mingau com erros de português... Nojento.)**escolhem fics com erros de concordância, português e sentido para criticar e fazer gracinha. Escolhem, e detonam. E colocam o usuário junto, detonando o usuário também. **(****Cheshire Cat: Então por que postam?)**

Falando sério agora. Vocês, que praticam ripagem **(Mad Hatter: Eu! õ/ Eu! \õ Eu! \õ/)**. **Vocês acham que alguém vai melhorar sendo criticado desse jeito? Vocês acham que alguém vai escrever certinho porquê um bando de pessoas sem mais o que fazer detonou com o esforço dele? (Cheshire Cat: Essas perguntas eu já respondi. U.u)** Esses autores podem até **parar de escrever (Mad Hatter: Essa é UMA das intenções.)**.** (****Cheshire Cat: *Começa ripar tudo o que vê de idiota pela frente, assim, vai acabar com os trash's*)**E isso é um desperdício. Afinal, muitos autores estão no início de suas "carreiras" e ainda não têm experiência. Tá certo que erro de português incomoda **(****Cheshire Cat: Você não faz idéia, já deve ter se acostumado a ver besteira, afinal, só escreve né, beibi?)**, mas não é necessário **um escândalo, depreciando o esforço e a criatividade** (ou não) **(Mad Hatter: Realmente... Ou não. Tem horas que é necessário colocar esses autores de meia tigela contra a parede.)** de alguém que escreveu uma fic "ruim" **(****Cheshire Cat: Tire as aspas, a fanfic é ruim mesmo)**. Se a fic é tão ruim assim, deixe uma review construtiva** (Mad Hatter: Er... Não. 8D)**. Mande uma PM para o user dizendo o que pensa. Mas não façam o que estão fazendo. **(****Cheshire Cat: CADÊ A POHA DO DIREITO DE EXPREÇÃO DESE PAÍS, GENTEEEEE?)**

Mais uma coisa. Quem disse que sentido é importante em uma fanfic? Algumas fanfics de comédia são muito melhores e mais engraçadas por NÃO ter sentido nenhum. Assim como piadas sem sentido, fanfics sem sentido acabam gerando algumas risadas **(Mad Hatter: Deja vú.)**.

E eu sei MUITO BEM que provavelmente, depois de ler isso, esse show de ética**(****Cheshire Cat: Sim, vou até me mudar para o Chile de vergonha depois de sua ética suprema. U.u) (Mad Hatter: Chile não... Para o Acre.)**, vocês, praticantes da ripagem, vão ir ler as minhas fics. **(****Cheshire Cat: Outro ataque de Mãe-Diná?)** Vão se esforçar pra encontrar mínimos detalhes sem nexo, concordância ou o que seja, pra detonar comigo **(Mad Hatter: Só para constar... Isso que você acabou de fazer é propaganda falsa .-., e dá cadeia. Fikdik)**. **(****Cheshire Cat: Como você adivinhou? e.e)** Só porquê a maioria das minhas fics não tem betagem. **(****Cheshire Cat: "Só" né?)** Mas aí vocês se deparam com as fics com pouquíssimos erros, concordância e sentido** (Mad Hatter: Eu acho que não...)**. **(****Cheshire Cat: Oi, eu sou foda e sei escrever, vou dar uma lição de moral em vocês, ok.) **E aí, como vai ser?

**E SÓ PRA CONSTAR. EU ESCREVO NO BLOCO DE NOTAS. SEMPRE ESCREVI. ESCREVEREI ATÉ QUE EU PREFIRA OUTRO PROGRAMA. ENTÃO, QUEBRARAM A CARA (Cheshire Cat: Quebraram a cara? Não seria "quebrem a cara"? Ta certo, ta errado, eis a questão. #Momento autista#), BLOCO DE NOTAS NÃO É MOTIVO PRA DIZER QUE ALGUÉM ESCREVE MAL. (Cheshire Cat: Mas você escreve, e nem a melhor beta do mundo, nem o melhor Word do universo conserta. u.u)**

Me odeiem. **(Mad Hatter: Próclise em início de frase é anti-gramatical... Mais tudo bem. ._. )(****Cheshire Cat: Você mesmo disse para Deus e o mundo, pra arranjarmos algo melhor pra fazer-mos...)** Mandem spam. **(****Cheshire Cat procura na internet toda atrás de um Trojan que possa explodir o computador dela em mil pedaços.)** Façam o que quiserem. Mas eu vou continuar expressando a minha opinião do mesmo jeito. **(****Cheshire Cat: Isso! Atitudé beeeeeeeesha! \ô/) (Mad Hatter: E nós vamos continuar expressando nossa opinião através da ripagem. \õ/)**

PORQUÊ NA MINHA OPINIÃO, **DEPRECIAR** O TRABALHO DOS OUTROS, O ESFORÇO DOS OUTROS, É **IMPERDOÁVEL**. **(****Cheshire Cat: Depois disso, vou cortar meu pau, raspar a cabeça, e virar o segundo Buda. u.u) (Mad Hatter: Pelo o que eu me lembre... Eu não pedi a sua opinião [5])**

E **RIPAGEM** É UMA COISA QUE EU TAMBÉM **NÃO VOU PERDOAR**. **(Mad Hatter: Nossa! Vou ser expulso da igreja depois dessa... Vai tomar chá de semancol ¬¬)**

Vocês, da AN**BUnda** e da Shinigamis do Trash, não deveriam chamar ripagem assim. Afinal, as fics que vocês "ripam" não recebem um"**Rest in Peace**". São postas na fogueira. São **queimadas, deturpadas e xingadas (Mad Hatter: Ah não... Isso de novo não!)**. Como se não tivessem nenhum valor. Pra vocês não, **claro**. Mas imaginem o autor.

Agora, ética-mor. O que todos os professores dizem, o que a maioria ignora** (Mad Hatter: Se a sua professora de português, ou redação, ou qualquer outro ser com capacidades mentais maiores do que a de uma ameba vissem isso, achariam que você foi contra a ética-mor. Que só para constar, você nem deve saber o real significado de ética.)**. O que, provavelmente apenas nesse momento, estou achando a maior **verdade** que eu jaá ouvi.

**VOCÊS RIPAM FICS, CERTO? (Cheshire Cat : Certíssima. n.n)ENTÃO COMO VOCÊS SE SENTIRIAM SE RIPASSEM UMA FIC DE VOCÊS? PENSEM, REFLITAM.(Cheshire Cat: Pelo menos, a fanfic serviu pra alguma coisa, não é? Pense do mesmo modo para com essa. 8D)**

Provavelmente dirão "Nunca ripariam uma fic _minha_. Afinal, apenas _EU_ ripo fics."**(****Cheshire Cat: Eu não falo sozinho...)**. Mas _pensem_. Se vocês fossem esses escritores, como se sentiriam? Vocês _gostariam_ de ter que começar novamente, porquê um bando de **FILHOS DA PUTA** depreciou o seu trabalho? **(****Cheshire Cat: Minha mãe não é puta, só se for a sua. :B E outra, meta um espaço no "pôrque", fazendo o imenso favor.)**

VOCÊS **FEDEM**. TODAS AS LETRAS. _F-E-D-E-M_. **(****Cheshire Cat: CALÚNIA! Eu acabei de tomar banho! Mesmo eu sendo um gato, sou higiênico, mermão. u.u) (Mad Hatter: Não me culpem por feder... A culpa é desses peixes que o Shire-chan compra.)**

SE VÃO CRITICAR, CRITIQUEM **ENTRE VOCÊS**. CRIEM UM CHAT DE CRÍTICAS. NÃO POSTEM ASSIM. **(****Cheshire Cat: O que você está fazendo é o que? [2])**

_Sim, agora vocês me odeiam oficialmente_. **(****Cheshire Cat : Tenho mais coisa em que me preocupar, sério)**E não estou me importando **(Mad Hatter: Nem eu. 8D)**. Vou continuar a escrever minhas fics, sejam elas boas ou ruins. **(****Cheshire Cat: Conserte isso, elas são muito ruins mesmo.)**

Vocês prejudicaram **muito** uma amiga minha **(Mad Hatter: Tadénha da sua amica ;-;.)**, e eu não posso ficar aqui de braços cruzados. **(****Cheshire Cat: Eu já te falei que não dá para escrever de braços cruzados, criatura! Ò.ó) (Mad Hatter: Nem com os cotovelos x.x)** Imaginem vocês, procurando fics pra ripar. Aí vocês lêem uma escrita por um _amigo_ próximo. E ripam. Como acham que esse amigo se sentiria?

_TRAÍDO_. Claro.

Sinceramente, acho que tudo o que eu disse até agora vai provavelmente:

_a) ferrar com o meu user do _**(****Cheshire Cat: do? Do que, peloamordeDeus!? Esses analfabetos... ¬¬)**

_b) me fazer ficar popular como "a careta da ética" _**(Cheshire Cat: Você? Popular? SONHA MARCELINA!) (Mad Hatter: Nossa... Seu nome é Marcelina *O*. Ai que brega ;-;.)**

_c) encher a minha caixa de e-mail com avisos de PMs de haters._ **(****Cheshire Cat: Só alguém sem absolutamente NADA pra fazer é capaz.) (Mad Hatter: Já perguntei, e volto a perguntar: O que seria **_**"haters"**_**?)**

Bom, espero que nenhuma das três aconteça, mas é _inevitável_, não? **(****Cheshire Cat: Mais que porra é essa?)**

PS.: E NÃO, EMOTICONS **NÃO** ATRAPALHAM TEXTOS. AS VEZES ATÉ DÃO **GRAÇA** EM COMÉDIAS. **(****Cheshire Cat: Claro, linguagem para analfabetos, era só o que me faltava.)** QUE SE EXPLODA. **(****Cheshire Cat: Eu não virei homem-bomba... Mais quando eu quiser morrer, pode deixar que o alvo não será você, senhora-o-mundo-da-ética-gira-em-torno-do-meu-umbigo.) **

PS2.: Vocês devem, agora, achar que eu sou uma idiota velha **(Mad Hatter: Apenas idiota, porque se fosse velha saberia que o que você acabou de escrever não serviu, serve ou servirá para nada.)**. Mas eu tenho** TREZE** anos. **13**. **Tre-ze**. Okay? **(****Cheshire Cat: Por que você insiste em falar sua idade, sendo que ninguém perguntou?)**

~Fim **(****Cheshire Cat: ACABOU?! E EU ESTOU VIVO? AMÉM MEU SENHOR, CARALHO, paguei todos os meus pecados dessa e das minhas outras vidas, olha que eu tenho sete. u.u) (Mad Hatter: OMG *O*... Graças a Deus/Kami-sama/Zeus eu não sai **_**muito**_** louco disso.)**

**Comentários finais dos ripadores:**

**Bem meu amiguénhos (ou não) eu digo que SIM! Essa bosta acabou. Agora vão dar uma descarga, pois ela mesma disse que a coisa está fedendo. Eu ainda a mandei tomar banho direito...**

**E só pra constatar: O Word é edição piratez das Organizações Tabajara. 8B **

**Obs.: Não é porque você escreve algo que julga **_**descente**_**s dentro dos seus parâmetros, que não devem ser muito bons, você deva postar. Se fosse assim o mundo hoje estaria submerso em merdas como essa. Fikdik.**


End file.
